


【港九】诱part1

by Luwoolw



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luwoolw/pseuds/Luwoolw





	【港九】诱part1

巨大的恐慌感包围了金廷祐，他眸光一阵闪烁，结结巴巴地说：“剧本，剧本里没有这一句。”  
Lucas断然不会说出这句话，因为接下来该是Zeus霸王硬上弓才对。  
金廷祐脸色迅速变红，而后又苍白下来，他抖着唇，颤着腿，慌忙翻身下沙发想逃走。  
却被黄旭熙一把拽了回去，紧紧锢在了怀里。  
“现在不是Lucas，是黄旭熙。”  
“什…唔……”  
他被强势地吻住，贝齿轻而易举地撬开，灵活的舌头就那样闯了进来，纠缠着他的，吮吸舔咬。  
黄旭熙从背后抱着金廷祐，单手伸进去揪住了一边乳尖，用力拉扯而起，又重重地一团揉捏。  
“啊呃……”  
金廷祐软了腰身，发出几声细弱的呻吟，他害怕地扑棱挣扎，双手胡乱地乱推，猛然触到身后那人胯间鼓起的炽热。  
“不要……”  
两行清泪倏尔滑落，他甚至不敢再动，委屈地乞求黄旭熙放过他。  
“你为什么这么害怕。”  
黄旭熙把他抱在腿上，没了别的动作。  
“他们说的是真的？”  
“不是，不是真的。”  
“别害怕。”  
是谁逼迫不知人事的大学生坠入地狱，让他在另一个人的身下沉沦，双眼盛满欲望。  
是Zeus，或是别的谁。  
黄旭熙贴在金廷祐的肩窝，轻轻啃咬他的皮肤，温热的舌头在上面游走舔舐，留下一道道水迹。  
“Zeus坐在Lucas腿上，用后臀磨蹭着Lucas的胯部，他双手向后搂住Lucas的脖子，侧过脸去亲吻Lucas的耳垂。”  
“……”  
“托你的福，我连原著都会背了。”  
“对不起。”  
黄旭熙施力把金廷祐抱起转了个身，让他躺在沙发上，然后急切地吻了上去，湿热的舌头舔过他的锁骨和脖子。  
“够了，就到这里，导演到这就会喊停了。”  
金廷祐曲起膝盖，推开黄旭熙，却被顺势握住小腿，向两边打开。  
“现在是被Zeus调教过的Lucas。”  
“什么意……啊！”  
黄旭熙揉向金廷祐牛仔裤拉链下蛰伏的那团，毫不客气地用力握住，极有技巧地挑逗抚慰。金廷祐被他揉得一阵阵颤抖，感觉热流全都往身下窜，那个地方胀痛难受。  
“旭熙……”  
“我和那位作家不一样。”黄旭熙拉开了牛仔裤拉链，掏出发硬的那根攥在手里，一下又一下地撸动，“Zeus确实很会诱惑人，但对我来说，你只要睁开水雾濛濛的眼睛，其他什么都不用做，就能勾引到我。”  
“呃啊……”  
金廷祐逐渐臣服于翻涌而来的快感，他瘫软在沙发上，声声喘息急促又诱人。  
黄旭熙吻他，另一只手捻起他胸前的乳珠，轻捏或是重揉，上下齐动，很快就彻底勾起他的欲望。  
“啊……”  
就差那临门一脚，黄旭熙却停下来了，他抱着金廷祐翻了个身，自己躺着，让金廷祐在上面。  
“Zeus，现在是你的练习时间了。”  
“不……”  
“很舒服不是吗？没必要害怕。”  
“让Lucas沉沦，也要让观众沉沦，这是你要做的，你是一个演员。”  
其实吐出信子的蛇是黄旭熙才对，他引诱金廷祐去摘下禁果，而自己在那里坐享其成。  
明知已经超过了剧情需要，金廷祐还是选择迈出这一步，导演所说的“太纯情”“太平淡”“没有诱惑力”一遍遍在他的脑海中回响，让他心慌意乱，陷入自我怀疑。  
《色空》是一本拥有广泛读者的书，影视化给演员的压力很大，尤其是男主Zeus，书迷心目中独一无二的红玫瑰一样的存在，演好了是影帝候选人，演不好就会口碑大跳水。  
金廷祐知道这一点。  
他把额前的碎发撩了起来，一颗颗解掉扣子脱下睡衣，又伸手脱掉黄旭熙的上衣。  
“弟弟。”金廷祐叼起黄旭熙的下唇，研磨了一会儿，“是第一次来色空阁吗？”  
此情此景，不应该是第一次见面的台词，但不重要了，黄旭熙放空眼神，转开脸没有回应。  
“你这里很硬呢。”  
金廷祐念台词的声音在颤抖，每说一句就要顿一下深吸一口气，他眼角渐渐蓄满眼泪，是紧张的，也是羞耻的。  
“你…不想放进来吗……啊！”  
黄旭熙又伸手握住了他的，毫无征兆地开始急速撸动，快得他头皮发麻，手脚蜷缩成一团。  
“啊啊啊……”  
他几乎是在尖叫，火烧火燎的感觉四处乱窜，让他失去了理智。  
“啊……”  
剧烈的一声喘息后，他在黄旭熙手中射了出来。  
“我想死了。”黄旭熙在他耳边说，“想放进去，早就想了。”  
高潮中的金廷祐根本无暇思考黄旭熙说了什么，等他从强烈的高潮感中缓过神来，黄旭熙已经把他们两个人都剥了个干净。  
“旭熙？”  
“呃啊……”  
黄旭熙的指尖刺入了他的后穴，带着湿湿凉凉的润滑剂，在他紧致的穴里翻搅扩张。  
“唔…痛……”  
“Zeus，你应该挺直了腰板，对Lucas说：‘没吃饭吗？一点力气都没有。’”  
“不…啊……”  
黄旭熙曲起了指尖，惩罚似的，提醒金廷祐现在还是“Zeus的练习时间”。金廷祐被层层水雾迷了眼，鼻头红红的，眼尾和唇角也都泛桃色，水光滟滟。  
“你怎么，一点力气都没有，果然是处男弟弟…啊啊啊！！！”  
黄旭熙被他三言两语勾得发了疯，手指急匆匆地拔出来就换了身下坚硬的那根捅了进去。金廷祐被插得一阵钝痛，眼泪瞬间飚了出来。  
“痛……”  
原本还想让他自己动的，黄旭熙看他这样就知道做不成了，只好抱着他再翻个身，自上而下地肏他。同时双手在他身上揉捏摩挲，掐出紫红印子，又俯身吻他，在脖子和锁骨上吮出吻痕。  
“看看我是怎么做的，我的手是怎么摸你的。”黄旭熙低头咬上金廷祐的乳头，贝齿相合叼起脆弱的小红点，拉扯研磨，又伸出舌头去舔他，用唇去吮吸，“我是怎么勾引你的。”  
金廷祐已经什么都听不进去了，后穴里急促进出的火热性器捅得他腿根颤抖，酥酥麻麻的感觉从尾椎爬到后脑，刺激得他发出一声又一声浪叫。  
胸前湿热的触感让他心里发痒，他低头就能看到黄旭熙埋在那上面吸咬，视觉和触觉的双重刺激传来，他几乎要疯了。  
“不要了不要了，旭熙不要了呜……”  
他又曲起了膝盖，试图把黄旭熙顶开，但黄旭熙只是捞起他的膝弯，更用力地肏着。  
从一开始就没有缓下过速度，黄旭熙直接把金廷祐肏射了，在他高潮中也没有停下过哪怕一秒钟，仍然保持了高速抽插。  
“呜……”  
金廷祐被肏得只想哭，哪里还记得维持什么Zeus的人设和台词，他攀着黄旭熙的肩膀，仰起了头，露出曲线优美的脖子。  
黄旭熙一口咬上他凸出的喉结，重重地插了进去埋在里面射精。  
腿根颤抖着，后穴无法自持地收缩着，接纳了满满的精液。金廷祐无声流下眼泪，像被残忍蹂躏过的布娃娃，脱力地瘫软在了沙发上。  
“卡，这一条，没过。”  
黄旭熙在他耳边说。


End file.
